pennantfandomcom-20200215-history
Alchemy
Intro http://orteil.dashnet.org/randomgen/?gen=DgXm0VzT It all revolves around Basilicum Arcana. It is a herb that acts as a catalyst for potion making. It has the ability to "extract" magic out of a nonmagical item or ingredient. What the effect is is dependent on the ingredient. Water +Basilicum (BA or basil) is the most basic start for any potion. BA is a wild herb, but relatively rare. It is cultivated en masse in large cities and civilised areas because of its high link to magical effects. Each ingredient has a (in)stability # attached to it that is added to the potion total. The more ingredients in the potion, the higher this number becomes generally. When drinking the potion, players or creatures must make a CON check, where the DC is the final stability of the potion - the amount of ingredients (excl water/basil). If they make the check, they endure the potion's (or poison's) instabilty. If not, the potions causes mild nausea but otherwise nothing. To brew or create a potion, a herbalism (nature) check per ingredient added. (DC 5) Fail one - potion fails. FAIL LIST: d6 - 1,2: the potion evaporates but leaves one random ingredient behind - 3,4 - the potion becomes useless, 5,6: the potion explodes. Brewing takes roughly 5 minutes per ingredient. Odd combos will be down to improvisation or judgement. If it makes no sense, one of the effects might be negated. References DMG p 140 - mixing potions. - Potion info p 188 - foraging p111 dmg - mixing pots p140 HALLUCINATE: http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=sn03g4&s=9#.VjvtWrerRhE Foraging & Hunting Foraging & Hunting Ingredients Basic Water, Steam or Oil base. (oil from fat, olives, plants, etc, can be smeared on weapons etc) Dried herbs - the herbs or powders may be dried, combined (basil = base) and smoked in a pipe. (or a fat blunt, yo) This will enhance the duration of the effect by 1 hour but also causes exhaustion lvl 1 and lvl 2 if you dont eat within the hour. Wild Basilicum Arcana (+2) - base for every potion. Extracts magical effects. Makes a (clear) MANA POTION. 10 min base. variants: Basilicum Arcana (10g) (shops) (0), concentrated BA (20g) (-2), Royal BA (50g) (-4) Elements (+1) (from mtg) Other effects cancel out elemental effects other than resistances/transformation/enhancements etc- used for story stuff * Mountains (Fire) - Boiling the mana potion/engulfing in flame (trnsfrm: firey skin) * Island (ocean/water) - Fish oil/slime jellyfish goo or salt. (trnsfrm: leaking water) * Plains (sunlight) - Sunlight exposure, (O² air), dried grass (trnsfrm: glowing skin) * Forest (nature) - Dissolving Bark/Wood or Leaves, seeds (co²) (trnsfrm:bark skin) * Swamp (death) - Dead flesh, mushrooms, bonemeal, feces, urine (trnsfrm: pale freezing skin) Common Blood (+5) ''creature effect (or for eg transformation) '''Bonemeal(+3) '''AC+1 (good for your bones) Uncommon '''Powdered tortoise/turtle shell ' (+3) - '''Slow effect Powdered hoof/nail of fast animal (wolf, rabbit, horse) ''' (+3) - '''Haste effect Gem, gold, silver, copper powder (+3,+2,+1) -''' perceived as Royalty, Nobility, Commoner, Poor in case of transformation -- makes the potion taste unbelievably delicious (gem/gold) to utterly rancid (copper) Rare 'Ash (magical being) (+5) - '''like blood, but a bizzarro, slightly stronger version of it (eg elf->dark elf) Unknown/Mythic creature effects guidelines '''Human, half-orc, elf, half-elf dwarf, goblin eye pulp or blood (+5) -' WIS/STR/DEX/INT/CON +1 '''Monghadi Shaman blood - reveals some random ingredient info Rabbit eye pulp or blood (+1) - DEX+1 Fox, elephant, dinoherbivore eye pulp or blood (+1) - INT+1, braveness (advantage on heroic actions) Falcon/eagle eye pulp or blood (+1) - darkvision, WIS+1 Feline eye pulp or blood (+1) -''' darkvision, DEX+1 'Canine eye pulp or blood (+1) - '''STR+1 '''Turtle eye pulp or blood (+1) -' CON+1 'Snake eye pulp or blood (+1) -' CHA+1 '''Ursine, dinocarnivore, etc eye pulp or blood (+3) - STR+1, CON+1,braveness (advantge on heroic actions) Bird of paradise eye pulp or blood (+1) - '''CHA+5, DEX+5 '''Raven eye pulp or blood (+3) -''' random chance to find gems, coins, trinkets, DC10, 1x every hour Potion Examples '''Healing potion (professional) Water, Basil Arc, Rosemary+3, Oregano +4 Effect - Heals 2d4+8, Instability(DC) 7 Gramma's Cure (cure wounds potion) (50g) Water, BA, Cocaroot 1, oregano 4 -- DC 5 Effect - cures disease & problems, exhaustion (all levels) Painberry Oil (100g) Oil, BA, WT(2), painberry 3 deals 1d6 damage extra (once) lasts 1hr - Instability(DC) 5 Ogrebrew (normal - greater - superior) (50g - 125g - 250g) Water, Basil+2, seeds+2 OR Willow-oil (+3) OR Willow-oil(+3) and oregano Instability(DC) 10 Effect - You grow 10%, STR+1 CON+1, OR 25% base STR+2, CON+2 spd+25%, 1d4 extra dmg OR 25% base STR+3, CON+3 spd+50%, 1d8 extra dmg Wild/wickedbrew (50g) Water, Basil+2, Wickedshroom 2, some negative ingredient ? Effect - Causes a wild magic effect and some negative effect. Instability(DC) 4+ Wildweed (25g) Dried basil & 2 random common ingredients Effect - ? Fire Tabacco (100g) Dried basil arc, Warlocks Thyme 2, Black Fennel herb 4, Black Fennelbulb 3 Effect - Resistance to fire & no need to sleep for 20 hours Instability(DC) 9+ Assassins Poison (1000g) (VERY rare) Water(/steam), Concentrated BA, acid(4), painberry (3), marjoram (6), Marihuana (2), cilantroza (-5) Effect - 2d8 + 1d12 dmg Instability(DC) 10 Master Assassins Poison (10,000g - VERRRRRY rare) Water(/steam), Royal BA-4, Shadow Orchid 4 Effect - death - Instability(DC) 0+ Vulnerability Poison (500g) Water, Basil Arc, Warlock's Thyme, Jewelweed(2), Marihuana(2), Wispwort(2), Cassava(2) Effect - 1hr, weakness to water, cold, acid, necrotic, fire Magic Paint Water, Wild Basil+2, Monghadi Colourcap 1 Transform into Horse 24 hrs Water, Basil 2, Horse blood 5, Polydama Butterflywingpaste 5, Chronethyme x1 2, Effect - Changes the drinker into a horse for a day. Instability(DC) 14 Transformation cancellation Water, Basil 2, Polydama Butterflywingpaste 5, Speculum Repercuti leaf 2 Effect - Reverses any transformation, DC 9